A Broken Leg Gives An Upper Hand
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is out with a broken leg. There is a new person serving the nighlok. But when Jayden is captured and the rangers down 2 people, will the rangers be able to win this war?
1. Chapter 1

The Case Of The Stranger

A/N: So I may do a few different ideas surrounding by the same thing: no one has seen Emily. The reason for this is because, well I came up with the base point (no one has seen Emily) and thought of 4 different possibilities. This one I am working at (this one) is about:

Emily is sick with a broken leg. She locks herself in her room, thinking she can deal with it. Nighlok attacks are getting harder though. And with Emily out, it will be even harder.

Xandred

"Are you ready to prove your Loyalty to the nighlok side?" I asked my new slave.

"I am a servant of you, Master Xandred. I am a servant of Evil. I am ready to prove to you that I am worthy of staying and serving you. Whatever it takes. Nothing will stand in my way from flooding the Sanzu and causing the downfall of the rangers. Anything that will make my master proud and happy." The slave responded.

"Good….." I muttered trying to think of a simple order to give my new slave.

"What is my next order?" The slave said.

Jayden

I walked up to Emily's door. I was about to deliver her some lunch. I looked next to the door. Her food from breakfast is still here.

I knocked on the door.

"Emily, It's me, Jayden. I have your lunch. Can I come in?" I asked patiently.

"No thank you Jayden, I am not hungry really. I am really tired, so I am about to go to sleep." She said.

"Okay, umm….call if you need anything. I hope you're getting better. I am going to bring your lunch to the kitchen if you want it." I said. I then walked away. I placed the plate on the counter.

"How's Emily, were you able to get in?" Mia asked.

"No. She said she was tired and she was going to sleep." I explained.

"I am worried about her. I don't know if she has been eating or is resting or anything. Ji is supposed to help us when we are sick or injured." Mia argued.

"I know. He did too. He put her in a cast, recommended rest, and limited walking. She just went straight to her room. And stayed there. Even Ji can't get in but Emily says she is fine." I said.

"But when she went to her room; she seemed pre-occupied by something. During the battle she seemed preoccupied." She said.

"I know Mia, it's just, I don't know. Maybe something happened and she wants to be alone." I said.

"I am still scared for her." She said. She walked away right as the gap sensor went off.

We ran to the map and saw it was in town square. We rushed out and headed towards there. What was there was most shocking.

A human.

The person was wearing a suit. A black leather suit on the body and over her hands. On her head was some kind of protection gear. It was almost the size of a cereal box but much thinker.

The person walked closer to me. We were cautious.

"Who are you?" I asked boldly.

The person shot me with Fire, water, forest, and sky elements. How was this possible!?

I watched as the person shot my team down before coming over to me. My vision disintegrated as I felt myself being picked up.

Xandred

My slave walked in holding the red ranger. He was unconscious.

"Is he dead?" I asked. I couldn't see any signs of breathing from that pathetic human.

"No. But he knows the sealing symbol. I figured he could be of good use for you." My slave responded.

I nodded.

Mia

When I woke up, I was in the recovery room. I saw a blonde girl on crutches crutch or hop out of the room slowly. She wasn't in a rush.

"Emily!" I shouted happily. That hurt!

I heard the crutches getting closer.

She hopped in and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Where's Jayden?" I asked.

"Ji doesn't know. He just wanted me to check on you while he searched through samuraizers." She explained. She got up slowly then walked away, leaving me questioning every single thing I knew about nighlok and humans.

Xandred

I looked at the red ranger. My slave just handed him off to me. I had placed him on a table and chained him down. Octaroo entered with some of our 'medicine' that we used on the servant. I remember that day…..The greatest thing I have gotten out of that useless nighlok. The nighlok brought me a present I should say. And that present…..that present brought something greater.

Octaroo poured the medicine into the red rangers mouth. He swallowed it naturally.

They're all the same. Vulnerable from the inside out, gullible and naive as a child.

I then left the room.

So who is this slave/servant? And what did Xandred mean by there all the same?

I know it's late for me (I usually post another story right after finishing a story!) but I went to Skills USA (I was one of the youngest attendees, got my leadership award, a bronze medal and all that, and I am only a freshman for a few months!) if you're in a vocational school, I recommend going because it is amazing experience, I learned so much! I also had sims day. That and thanksgiving. So a lot! I also have a few other stories I will be publishing soon. I may do 1 for a little bit because I am TOO BUSY! My updates may become less because too much to do. But, if I feel like I need to hurry up and do it (like it is really important such as someone needs something, has happened. Or anything else, I will update!)

But yeah, who is this servant?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Spirit Is Dying Inside

Jayden

I felt something hitting me. I felt like I was being slapped, punched, kicked, and whacked. I felt like I was dying inside. Slowly, painfully. I need to be strong. I need to save my energy. I need to save for one major attack. And that attack, in time for that, I will have to be submissive. I need to give in.

I felt something come over me. Was it because I gave in? I hope this works.

Slave (POV)

I was watching as the red ranger came over the spell.

"M3!" Master shouted. I opened the door and ran out of it. I ran to my master.

"Impressive time…..I want updates on his progress. He won't remember who he is, and he won't remember his past. It is important you make up a story for him." He said.

I nodded.

"His slave name is M4. Make him know that." He said. I nodded.

I walked back to the room I was in before. I watched as he struggled against his bonds to try and relieve the pain he was in. Then my watch beeped. I needed to return. They can't know I am gone.

I told Master and he said I can go.

Mia

I rushed back into my bed. I looked at the clone. I made it disappear as I made sure the boys were still sleeping. I decided to just scream in pain.

"OWWW!" I shouted.

I heard Ji coming closer.

"Mia, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I think my stomach is bleeding badly!" I said.

"That's impossible, we already patched you up. No signs of your stomach being injured. Let me look." He said. I pulled my shirt up just to reveal my stomach. I silently snapped my fingers as a big cut emerged on my stomach. Another one of his tricks he taught me.

"I will get Emily to patch you up. I need to go find a way to protect you guys from these attacks. Emily's leg is getting better." He said.

"Actually, I think my stomach stopped bleeding." I said. I made the blood disappear.

"You're right?" He asked.

"I need to go somewhere. It is really important but I can't say." I said.

"Are you in shape?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I am fine. And I will be. I learned a few….tricks." I said with a smirk.

"Alright, fine, but if there is a nighlok attack, you need to go fight." He said. I nodded. I then ran off.

Ji

Something seems off around here. Wasn't Mia in too much pain to talk?

I will have to figure this out.

Right at that moment the gap sensor went off.

I dialed Mia's phone but she didn't pick up. I kept trying.

I didn't want to send her out into battle but it looks like I have no choice.

"Emily!" I shouted running throughout the house on a frantic search. I got no response.

Emily

"Mia! Where are you taking me?" I asked. She was pulling me along. I was wearing my walking boot since it was too icy outside for my crutches.

She brought me into the woods. A crevice in the tree flared red.

"Come on Emily." She said. She continued pulling me.

The red flare continued going on the path we were on. Mia didn't seem to notice this.

This is bad. Too bad.

How does Mia not notice this? Does she know it's there and is just ignoring it or is she just used to it? Is she too oblivious to it?

So what do you think is going on? Who is the slave/servant person? What is M3 and M4? Does Mia notice the gap? Why isn't Mia answering her samuraizer?

I am sure there are other questions but I am way too tired!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gaps, Benedict Arnold, and Accusations

Emily

She kept dragging me. She brought me to a river. She used my samuraizer to create a bridge.

"Mia, where's your samuraizer?" I asked.

"I uhh…..I left it at home. Yeah I left it at home…" She said. She's hiding something.

"Mia." I said sternly.

"Fine, I left it in my bag in my room by accident." She said.

"Alright, I want to see it when we get back though." I told her. She nodded slowly as if she was saying something but refused.

Mike

I woke up to Ji screaming Emily's name. I got up from the bed quickly, the pain protested but I ran to Ji.

"Where's Emily!" I said.

"I don't know. I think Mia took her with her." He said.

"Have you tried calling her?" I asked.

"Yes, her signal isn't working. It's blocked or something. I can't locate her." He said with a sigh.

"What about Jayden? Where is he?" I asked.

"When I got to the scene, you guys were out cold and whatever nighlok-" I cut him off.

"It was a person. He or she attacked us with our symbols and we passed out." I filled in.

"A person?" He asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"This can't be happening…." He muttered.

"Ji, what is going on!?" I asked.

"Xandred has been able to figure out a way to make someone be influenced by evil…..forever. And, whoever this person is…he or she must have taken the red ranger. And unless Xandred was to be able to tell the person everything, I feel like this may be an insider job. Someone who already knows enough of the ranger and nighlok history. And they may be doing the same thing they did to the person to Jayden. I think we don't have much time left. Whoever is secretly serving the nighlok may act quickly to get rid of us and flood the Sanzu. None of you let your guard down." Ji said.

He knows too much. I grabbed my samuraizer and morphed. I pulled out my sword and chased him. I kept hitting him with my sword till Mia and Emily came through the door and held me back.

"Mike! What is wrong with you!" Mia snapped at me.

I shook my head. I then got up and ran.

Ji

He is very suspicious.

I called a team meeting, including Mike. By now, Kevin was awake and was joining us.

"We have reason to believe someone on this team, has sided with the nighlok forever. We need to figure out who, before it's too late. Does anyone have any suspicion or evidence against anyone that possibly could be a *Benedict Arnold? In other words, on betrayer?" I asked. They all looked at each other with so much hate.

"I do." Emily spoke.

"What is it Emily?" I asked.

"Mia. She was pulling me through the woods. I saw a gap appear. I got that sense, that sense of danger. It looked as if Mia saw it, but she ignored it!" She said.

"Mia, is this true?" I asked.

"I didn't see any gap in the woods. I suspect Mike. He was attacking you when we entered. No matter how mad we get at you, we don't hurt each other." Mia said.

"I don't know what happened. I'm sorry Ji. I really didn't mean it." He said.

"It's okay Mike, I believe you." I said. I am not sure if I do.

"I saw Kevin acting strange a few weeks ago. He was in Jayden's room. He saw some kind of paper and smirked. He then put it in his pocket." Mike said.

"It was a letter. He told me to go in his room and find a paper. It was instructions for Emily's surprise party!" Kevin argued.

"A surprise party! For me!?" Emily asked excited.

"Sorry Em, till we get Jay back, we can't." Kevin said.

"Okay, whoever is serving the nighlok better confess now. I been on bed rest for a while now and I got energy saved up that will be able to kill you!" Emily said evily. We all looked at her.

"What, surprise parties equal cake. Cake equals a happy Emily!" Emily said sticking her tongue out.

"Okay…..well then. Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah. Emily. She was the only one who wasn't with us when we were attacked. She kept herself locked in her room. For all we know, she could've snuck out to go see Xandred, maybe get recharged with Xandred, leave a clone, then get ready to attack. Plus, we wouldn't expect her….." Kevin muttered.

"You really think I would do that to you guys?" Emily asked upset.

"Emily, we have to think about everything here." I said to her.

"Well think about this!" She said. She ran off to her room and came back with a lot of boxes.

She passed them out.

"I have been making these for you guys. I been sneaking around, yes, I am guilty of that, but I got pictures of you guys at your fluffy moments with each other. Then I made frames for each of you. If you really think I have sided with the nighlok, then I will go side with them!" She snapped. She ran out and to her room.

"These are all time stamped. She isn't lying….. and they are correct. They're not just placed in there." Kevin said.

"So that eliminates Emily. I am keeping my eyes on you guys. Unless you have evidence, or anything, I will not remove you from the list." I said.

Kevin got up and went to his room. He came back with a piece of paper. On it, it has information about Emily's surprise party. It was addressed to Kevin. I nodded.

"You're off the list, for now." I said.

"The only ones who know the identity of the person are the person, Xandred, the nighlok maybe, and Jayden. Wait, you said they'd remember everything right?" Mike asked me.

"Yes, I said it would most likely be someone on the inside because they'd know you guys and everything else since the attacks are quick and no one reported a missing child." I said.

"So if we can snap Jay out of it, we may get the identity or the backstabber we call a friend. The only reason why I say Jay is that the servant may have been around the nighlok too long causing too much influence, but Jay, he was just kidnapped!" Mike said happily.

"It's possible, they may keep Jayden with Xandred and the nighlok much longer so there is no chance he will backstab them." I said thinking about the past. It has happened before. 1 ranger was clever enough after 4 years, the ranger noticed all his teammates acting strange. The ranger was forced to change and in return, backstabbed them by taking them out 1 by 1 when they least expected it. No one knows if they died or lived.

We heard Emily crying in her room. I got up to go comfort her. There was a knock at the door. As I entered down the hall for the girls room, they got up to go answer the door. I walked into Emily's room and saw her crying into her pillow.

I rubber her back and hugged her, letting her know she isn't a suspect and it was required.

She felt better and I went to get her some water.

Mia and Kevin stood there. Kevin was yelling at Mia and was about to hit her with her sword.

"Woah Woah Woah what is going on?" I asked.

"It's Mia. She kidnapped Mike and Jayden." Kevin said not taking his eyes off of her.

"But you were there too!" Mia argued.

I pulled out my samuraizer and handcuffed them. I then handcuffed them to their beds and took their samuraizers.

It's Kevin and Mia. They are the backstabbers. But where is Jayden and Mike?

I can hear Kevin and Mia screaming, saying they're not the backstabbers.

I walked into Emily's room, with the glass in my hand.

"It's Kevin and Mia. They both saw each other kidnap Mike." I said.

"But where'd Jayden and Mike go?" She asked tightening the sheets in her hand more. I hugged her.

"I don't know Emily. I don't know….." I whispered.

"What's going to happen to them?" Emily asked hinting at Kevin and Mia.

"We're going to let the nighlok know that we know what they are." I said.

Because I am really nice, I will go a little more, even though it's already 8 pages…..

Jayden

Master entered my room as I was playing with some figurines. I just needed to figure out a way to get the last one. Then, only then, Master will be able to flood the world. 

When I notice he was there, I stood up and bowed immediately.

"M4, you need to get rid of M3. M3 is becoming very….troublesome. I want M3 destroyed soon. Feel free to get rid of the green ranger as well." He said. I nodded and walked to the dungeon. I saw the green ranger sitting there. He was coughing up some blood. I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder.

I went to M3's room. M3 was on the bed playing with the figurines too. That is pretty much what we did most of the time. Plan attacks.

"M3, help me get rid of the green ranger." I said. M3 nodded and got up. M3 followed me up world to the cliffs.

"It's a long way down, you sure he won't survive?" M3 asked happily.

"Yes, he won't." I said.

I placed him on the ground as we looked down at it.

"Look." I said. I pointed towards a cloud….

M3 looked at it.

"Nice." M3 replied. I then pushed M3 off the ledge.

I walked away leaving M3 there to die. I went to grab the green ranger. M3 climbed up though. M3 pushed us through a gap. She tied me up with anger. I sat there and let M3 do it.

"Master! He tried to kill me!" M3 complained.

"Listen M3, you are an important sacrifice. We need to let him kill you. It will make him stronger and will allow him to take over the world. But I am growing weak. This needs to happen fast. M3, if he doesn't get your power, well, I won't survive. If I don't survive, my nighlok are going to kill both of you since your humans. As long as I stay, the longer I can protect him. If you die, he will become stronger, letting the sanzu flood, which will allow me to live longer." Master said to M3. M3 nodded.

"I'll do it." M3 responded.

"Great, now get him untied, I want to live longer. I want M4 to destroy you in 3 days." Master said. M3 once again, nodded.

M3 untied me and we began to get ready.

"Where'd the green ranger go?" Master asked angrily.

"I performed a forgetting spell on him and let him return home. He will distract the rangers till we make more 'medicine'." Octaroo said. Master nodded and stormed off.

Mike

I ran back home.

I sat on the couch. What happened to me? Why can't I remember!

Emily and Ji entered.

"Mike!" Emily shouted happily. She hugged me.

"Whoa! What happened. Why am I being hugged? Not that I hate it…." I said.

"You were kidnapped by Kevin and Mia. They are the backstabbers!" Emily filled in.

What!

"I wasn't kidnapped though. I just got home." I said.

"He must not remember. Emily, go get my book of symbols." Ji said.

Emily nodded and ran off. Her walking boot thumping along.

Emily came back and Ji drew a symbol. Everything came back as my vision faded.

Emily

"Well that is….good?" I asked.

"We need to find out who is the backstabber. Mike is the only one we have who would know." Ji said.

"What if I lure them here and we trap Kevin, Mia, and Jayden, or whoever the person is?" I asked.

"Too dangerous Emily. You're not fully recovered." Ji said. Phooey!

"Well, I am just going to go to my room…." I said.

"I know that trick, Jayden tried it as a pre teen, you're staying where I can see you." Ji said.

Thanks Jay. I could've saved you but you tried to sneek out. Good job Jay…..

So 11 pages is enough right? It is for me. As you see, we don't know who it is yet, and Mike knows but is knocked out. They better hurry fast before M3 is murdered by Jayden! Any predictions?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Emily On The Run, Or Is She?

Emily

I looked at my breakfast Ji placed in front of me.

"Thanks Ji. Are you giving some to Kevin and Mia?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." He said.

"How is Mike doing?" I asked.

"He's getting better. He isn't awake yet. We may need to send you into battle if it comes to it." He said. I nodded.

He left to go give food to Kevin and Mia.

I ate my meal. It tasted different.

I started to think…..

I can't trust anyone here. This broken leg is really starting to help evil…..So far:

Jayden has gone missing

Mia and Kevin have been suspects in Mike's kidnapping.

Mike returned not remembering much.

I smirked. A memory reminded me of something. There was a mooger attack in the woods. Me and my sister were there. I got separated from my sister when I was younger. She returned home though. It couldn't be her! No, it isn't. She came home and she was completely the same. Maybe I should check on her.

I got up and rushed out the door.

Jayden

I was lying in my hammock.

Master entered. I got up and immediately bowed.

"M3 has returned. Destroy M3 now. The Blue ranger and the Pink ranger are arguing. No one can stop you!" Master said. I nodded.

Emily

I threw off the cast. My leg was feeling better. Enough so I could run and walk.

I didn't care anymore. They would know. Today. They have to.

Jayden

I brought M3 upworld. Master told me the Ceremony. I have to destroy M3 then let the body burn in the Sanzu. I will get more power granted by the Sanzu for giving a sacrifice from the nighlok servant.

I will become full nighlok. I couldn't wait any longer.

I have waited for this day for as long as I could remember.

I wanted to be with the nighlok, I wanted to be a nighlok, I wanted to serve them, I desire them. I belong with them. I will do anything to stay.

Ji

Emily, she was missing!

"Emily!" I shouted. I looked around the house. I was trying to call her samuraizer. I found it in her room. Grr….Emily!

Authors Note: I have finished it kind of short, reminder; I gave you a lot of hints yesterday and a few today. There are a few more chapters left. Anybody have new predictions?

Now if you don't mind, I am either going to play roblox with my cousin (we build places with secret areas, its really fun!) or continue writing my story I am publishing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "I Must Do This" 

M4

I was watching M3 who I had tied to a boulder. I can't kill quickly. It needs to be slow and painful so it will flood the Sanzu.

I grabbed a sword and cut M3's skin. It bled out slowly. M3 cried out in pain but the face was still emotionless.

I heard running. I saw the pink and blue ranger in the distance. I quickly covered M3 with a blanket. Master didn't want anyone on the ranger team knowing who M3 is.

"Go away rangers, you're not going to know who M3 is! Ever!" I snapped at them.

The blue ranger came at me. The pink ranger snuck passed me.

I engaged in battle with the blue ranger.

"You have caused too much trouble Blue ranger. I know who is my next target!" I said.

I struck him down just in time for Master to put M3 into the gap.

I followed into the gap.

Emily

I walked back into the Shiba house. I just finished building a trap. I knew someone was chasing me.

When I turned around it was Mia.

"Mia?" I asked confused. She has a plank with her.

"Emily, stand up next to this!" She said. I nodded slowly. I stood up next to he plank of wood. It was my exact height.

"Okay, now that is freaky." Kevin said.

"What?" I asked.

"Whoever M3 is, they match your height." Kevin said.

"That leaves Mike, Emily, Me and Ji." Mia said.

"I still think Emily could be this person." Kevin said.

"Whoever it is being held by Xandred and Jayden. And whoever it was knew they had to do it." Mia defended.

"So anyone have someone this height?" I asked trying to stop the fight.

"Terry is at home. Jayden has no siblings. Mike has a younger sister. Really young. Like 8. She is nowhere near your height. Kevin has a younger brother. Shorter than you. He is 12." Mia said.

"So right now I am the prime suspect?" I asked.

"Yes….you are." Kevin said.

He tied my hands behind my back with rope. He then forced me into the Shiba house.

"Guys, this is ridiculous. Whoever the person is they're probably with Xandred still." I argued.

"Why do you say that?" Mia said accusingly.

"Because you both said it yourself!" I said.

"Did we?" Kevin asked.

I sighed.

If I just wait for the next attack, I will go with them, then they will see I am not mystery person…..

Do you guys believe it's Emily? Any body have any thoughts on who it could be, remember, they didn't measure EVERYONE, for all we know it could be Ji…or Mike…..or Mia.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: M3 Revealed!

Emily

The gap sensor went off the next day. I snuck out and followed them to the battle scene. There was a big blue dome surrounded by a little shack.

"Like my new trick rangers? Now no one can get through unless they are related to either me or M3" Jayden said.

"So none of us are really M3…" Mia said looking at me.

"Tried to tell you that I wasn't." I said.

"We can try to enter. Maybe it's one of our siblings." Kevin said.

Kevin tried to enter but got zapped back into a tree since we were in the forest.

Mia tried and got zapped back. I was up next.

I walked slowly and put my hand out. It went through!

I entered fully.

"Jayden." I said trying to get through to him.

He grabbed a sword.

I sighed.

"Jayden, help me. Please." I said. I pretended to faint.

I heard him laugh.

"Moogers! Take her inside; she will be saved for master to kill." Jayden ordered.

I felt 6 hands pick me up. 2 on each side and 2 by my legs.

I immediately opened my eyes. I kicked the mooger off of me, and jumped on the moogers feet. I stopped when my eyes met Jayden's.

"When did you become so heartless!" I snapped at him.

He just smirked at me.

"Evil always comes out on top." Jayden stated.

"No matter how much you try to belittle, or destroy good, it always fights back. It's time you learned that." I said.

I struck him. I hit him!

_When did I become so heartless and not care that he may need my help? _I asked myself. He was unconscious. 2 moogers were guarding the door and 1 was coming after Jayden.

I sighed as I made a seal around him, making sure no nighlok or moogers could steal him again.

I took out the moogers and headed inside the shed.

I saw a girl chained to the wall. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She resembled me!

The scene changed. I was brought back to myself when I was 4.

A girl and I were running through the woods together, playing hide and seek. Serena was calling out names. 1 was mine, the other was the other girls probably.

"Kaitlyn! Emily!" She had called.

"Emily!...Kaitlyn!"

The girl, Kaitlyn I believe, was giggling. She was laughing. Her laugh was contagious and beautiful.

It brought my attention to her.

I laughed with her. I got a closer look at her clothing.

It was a Black dress with white polka-dots. She had on black leggings underneath. She was wearing black shoes.

I was in the same outfit but instead of Black it was white. Black polka dots instead of white. I was wearing white leggings. White shoes…..

"Emily! Kaitlyn!" Serena shouted once again.

Kaitlyn signaled at me to come. I ran to her. She grabbed my hand and we ventured further into the woods.

She let go of my hand. She turned and put her arm on my shoulder and put her head on my shoulder and hugged me. She was sweet. I had figured out she must be my sister.

She giggled and laughed again.

"Serena's silly!" She said.

She was so bubbly. She was very amiable. She was so sweet.

"Emily! Kaitlyn!" Serena called once again.

"Let's go." I said. She nodded. We let go of each other.

A few fish faced animals? came out of the trees that surrounded us. (Question mark because she doesn't know what to call it)

"Go Emily! Get out of here!" Kaitlyn screamed. I tried to pull her with me but the FFA (what I am going to call them for this part of the chapter) grabbed her and pulled her back into the circle. I tried to fight them off till I realized I wasn't doing anything to them but making them want to hurt Kaitlyn more.

"SERENA! MOMMY! DADDY!" I cried out. 2 FFA's left carrying my sister with them. She was crying and was scared.

I had run off by that point. Mommy and daddy! They can save Kaitlyn! I had run to Serena. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the forest. I pulled her home.

"Emily, we need to get Kaitlyn!" She said the whole way there. She got me to let go. She was 8, she was much older than me and much stronger. I grabbed her again and tugged. Mommy saw me. I ran to her in tears.

"Emily, what's wrong. Why are you all muddy?" She asked looking concerned.

"Kaitlyn! Monsters came out of the trees and grabbed her! She needs our help mommy!" I said.

"Serena?" Mommy asked looking up at Serena.

"I don't know. They ran off and when Emily saw me she ran to me in tears. She then dragged me here." Serena said.

"Serena, bring your sister inside. Tell your father I went out to search for Kaitlyn. Have him call 911, I believe she may be kidnapped by someone or something but Emily may be scared and didn't really see what she thought she did. But it may be Master Xandred coming back as well." Mommy said.

Serena nodded. She grabbed my hand and brought me inside. I saw a bright flash but Serena didn't let me turn around.

"Serena, who is Master Xandred? And what does he have to do with Kaitlyn?" I asked.

"No one Emily. It's okay." Serena said.

Daddy called the police. I cried that night. I wouldn't stop crying. If we didn't go further in, maybe she would still be here. If we didn't leave Serena, maybe she could've helped! She was 8! She was a big girl! She could've beaten those FFA!

Mommy came home that night, scowering the woods for Kaitlyn with no luck. The police took pictures of me since we were identical. They also took pictures from mommy and daddy for a poster.

"We will find your little girl soon." The police said leaving.

For years we got pictures of a girl who resembled me but it was like a school portrait I never did. A blue shirt, a green background, the girl's face. It would give us a copy of the picture and a missing person's poster. I always asked about it but my mom said it was a missing girl with the last name similar to us. I never questioned it really. I wish I did.

(Present)

This was Kaitlyn. This was my identical twin sister! How did I forget her!

"Kaitlyn!" I said happily.

"My name isn't Kaitlyn. It's Melanie." The girl I thought I knew snapped.

"No, your name, it's Kaitlyn Carly Suzuki. You're my identical twin sister." I said. I remember her name from the poster.

"No, my name is Melanie! I am the daughter to Master Xandred!" She snapped. I saw scary, burns, and bleeding on her arms and legs. I saw bruises too.

"Did he hit you?" I asked.

"No, those are punishments. When I was a bad daughter I got punished." She said.

"What happened to you? Where'd my sister go? Where'd my sister that used to hug me, smile, laugh, and giggle go?" I snapped.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you! I doubt you know me. I was never allowed to laugh or smile." She said sadly.

"But smiles….they're magic. They make us feel amazing!" I argued.

She just looked down and away from me.

"I am going to get you out of here, and then I am going to prove to you that you are my sister. I may not have known it but I missed you." I said.

She still didn't respond.

I unlocked the chains and picked her up and wrapped her arm around my neck and allowed her to put her body weight on me.

I went outside and saw Jayden. He was regaining consciousness slightly. I slapped him again to knock him out. I picked him up carefully and placed his arm over my shoulder. Moogers came out again to get them back. I pulled them through the shield like dome thing. Kaitlyn began fighting me, trying to return back through the dome.

"Kaitlyn, please, stop!" I pleaded.

"My name is Melanie!" She snapped.

I just stopped right there. She wasn't going to listen. She was just going to keep fighting.

I put Jayden down on the ground, putting the seal back on him. I tied Kaitlyn to a tree while I tried to wake up Mia and Kevin.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaitlyn screamed.

"What Kaitlyn? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I want to go home! Daddy! Master! Octaroo! Dayu!" She screamed.

I pulled off my scarf and tied to on her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"Sorry Kaitlyn, but I don't want to lose you again. I missed you." I said.

I got Mia and Kevin to wake up.

"Come on, I need help getting everyone home." I said.

They shook the sleep away and got up. They grabbed Jayden.

"I'll grab her." I said. I untied Kaitlyn.

"Okay Kaitlyn. We're going to go for a little walk. Okay? I will make sure your….umm….dad doesn't hurt you again. You will be safe with me." I said to her.

"No! I want daddy! I will be in big trouble if I don't return!" She replied.

"Kaitlyn, look at me. I am your identical twin sister. He kidnapped you when we were 4. We were far from Serena and he took you. You told me to run away. I tried to fight them off but they dragged you away. I am here now though. I will protect you. I hate myself for not trying to tell you to not go in further. (She wished she said no to going in further) I love you Kaitlyn. I don't know why I couldn't remember you. But I am here now! That's all that matters to me now. I want you Kaitlyn." I said.

"My name is Melanie. That is all I am going to tell you! Now let go of me!" She shouted.

I dragged her into the house and put her in the recovery room.

I gave her a hug she wasn't expecting.

I smiled at her then, as ordered by Ji, strapped her down.

"It's for your safety." I said. I moved over to Jayden and strapped him down. Kevin and Mia were getting examined by Ji.

Mike entered.

"Emily?" He asked confused. I turned to face him, as I was just staring at my darling sister who had been consumed by evil.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How many Emily's are there?" He asked.

"This is Kaitlyn. She is my twin sister.

"Em, why didn't you tell us you had a twin?" He asked.

"I didn't even know. I couldn't remember her. When I saw her today I remembered everything about her, including how she was kidnapped and taken from me. Can I get some time alone with her?" I asked. Mike nodded and left.

I pulled up Kaitlyn Carly Suzuki's missing persons poster. I showed her the picture.

I read it to her.

_Name: Kaitlyn Carly Suzuki_

_Nicknames: Katie, Kate, Kat, Kit-Kat, Kay, Carly, K-Cal_

_Last Seen Wearing: black dress with white polka-dots. She had on black leggings underneath. She was wearing black shoes._

_Last Seen Where: In woods. She was with her sister playing hide and seek. She had been running from her older sister._

_Suspicious Circumstances: Kaitlyn has been having nightmares lately. She said monsters were chasing her and her identical twin sister. Lately a man has been watching Kaitlyn play when she was in the backyard. Again, both of the twins. The man may have planned on abducting both of the twins but was able to only get 1._

"I remember. You're Emily. We're twins. Mom and dad, they liked to make sure we were happy. If you were to get a cut, they would take you to the hospital." Kaitlyn said.

"And what is your name?" I asked.

"Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Carly Suzuki." She responded. I hugged her tight, crying on the inside.

No One's POV (Narrator)

If Emily had felt it, she would've noticed that Melanie, A.K.A Kaitlyn, had smirked. Not any smirk. An evil smirk. And if she looked closer, she may have noticed something else…..

As for Jayden, he was fighting the 'medicine' but with no help, he was falling quickly. It is hard to see if he will ever be free. Will he serve evil forever? Well….we will have to see.

Mel- whoops, I mean Kaitlyn and Jayden will need to overcome one thing to be free forever. Knowing who they really are. But is Kaitlyn/Melanie really who they say or think they are?

I wanted this chapter to be HUGE! (11 pages!) because it is sorta the climax. So yeah. 2170 words! Including those in this sentence! And this one. And that. And that….. and that….well you get the point.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Recharge

(Any guesses at what the chapter title means?)

Emily

Kaitlyn's body started to glow. Her eyes turned black.

"Kaitlyn!" I shouted.

I went to touch her. She was cold. A light blue light came from her eyes. Her back lifted up and her mouth opened. Blue light came from her mouth.

"Kaitlyn?" I said scared.

I grabbed her arm tighter, shaking her.

"Kaitlyn! If this is some n-monster thing, I am here! I will help you. Please, calm down. I won't hurt you!

I started to feel weak. I was scared for my sister's life. My knees buckles and I fell onto the bed. I fell victim to my terror.

"That feels better." Kaitlyn said...she...I...what?

Ji

Emily came out from the recovery room.

"Would you like some dinner Emily?" I asked.

She hesitated.

"I can't. I am full. I worry about my sister. I am not hungry." She replied.

"Em, if you don't eat, you're gonna lose your sister. She's gonna need you and you're gonna be too weak." Mike said.

"I am not hungry." She said.

"Alright Emily. Just go get some rest." I said.

"I don't need rest. I am fully...awake?" She said.

"Then go train. Mia and Kevin are still injured and Mike is still on bed rest after the remedy cured him, Jayden is still not awake. We will be sending you into battle only. Go train." I said not giving her a choice. She nodded with a smirk.

That girl scares me sometimes.

So that is the chapter, really tired unlike Emily.

(Try building a website, remixing music, and a bunch of other stuff (programming specifically) really makes me tired...)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Why Me?

Something shocking is about to happen 8O

Master Xandred

"They have been captured by the rangers. The plan worked." Octaroo informed me.

"Good. Now they will be confused and distracted…." I responded.

I walked to the dungeon. Melanie and the red ranger were chained to the wall.

"Daddy, Please. This hurts." Melanie said in tears. She was chained 10 feet above the ground. Her arms were the place where she was chained.

"Melanie, you are helping raise the river." I said.

She nodded biting her lower lip.

"Why did the girl call me Kaitlyn!?" She asked scared.

They must be connected since I cloned them…..And they can hear, see, and feel what their clone is. She was knocked out earlier so she must have woken up and heard the yellow ranger calling Melanie Kaitlyn. Think Xandred. Think….

Maybe I will make her cry harder?

"You want the truth?" I asked.

"Yes." She begged.

"Your name. It's Kaitlyn Carly Suzuki. You have an identical twin sister named Emily Allyson Suzuki. We kidnapped you when you were 4. We tried many times before that to abduct you. We sent out Octaroo to hire someone to abduct you because in the house you were protected! We wanted to kidnap both of you but we only got 1 because of those stupid moogers. After you got abducted we couldn't get our hands on the other girl! If we had both of you, we would've taken over the world by now! But you had to be a stupid child and tell your sister to run. You were an idiotic child that sealed the fate of the nighlok! Because we didn't raise your sister she now believed that good is worth fighting for! We almost had her! You just had to go and tell her to run! I was planning on raising you both and making you guys a tag team and destroy the rangers so I can flood the world! I hope you're happy!" I snapped at her. It caused the red ranger to stir. He wasn't awake yet.

"I can't believe for one second that I trusted you. I thought you cared about me!" She snapped back at me.

"Well sorry little girl. There is nothing you can do about it now. Your family has risen most of this river! And you're about to cause it to overflow. Octaroo, throw her in!" I snapped. Octaroo came in and unchained her. She fought back but was quickly brought back into order. She screamed. That was when something appeared.

I know, not a big update, but I want you all to think about those lost today. Those who by this time, a year ago, their family didn't get to say goodnight and won't be able to say hi the next day. Those who can't say what is 6+2? Those who can't do things they love. Yes, those who were lost at Sandy Hook. Remember those victims. Don't ever forget them.


	9. Chapter 9 Happy Holidays! )

Chapter 9: Not That Girl

Mia

We started to notice some differences in Emily. She started to become more aggressive to all of us. Even to Kaitlyn. She wouldn't let us near Kaitlyn but we can hear Kaitlyn scream for help. Every time Kaitlyn screamed the door was locked. It was always locked and Emily was the only one with a key.

We also have seen Emily starting to space out more frequently.

She was always writing messages and wouldn't let us see. She was speaking in some language.

Emily was out getting lunch for us. She went with Kevin.

"MRPH!" Someone screamed from the recovery room.

I ran to the recovery room. I picked the lock (my mom taught me how to) and entered. Kaitlyn was tied up on the bed.

"Kaitlyn!? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. I pulled the cloth out of her mouth.

"I'm Emily. Kaitlyn made herself look like me. She also been using me to recharge herself!" She cried out.

"Prove it. Prove that you're Emily." I said to her.

"We both went shopping the day the dirt monster came. The monster made you and the rest of the team eat everything. But Jayden didn't get hit that badly." She said.

"So Kaitlyn stole your body?" I asked.

"Yea, she started glowing. I touched her and I started to feel weak. Then she stole my voice and my look." She replied.

"We will get you back to normal. We will save Kaitlyn from whatever is going on. I promise." I said to her. I hugged her tight.

I feel bad for my little sister. First her sister went missing and she can't remember her, then her sister comes back and is serving then nighlok. Poor Em.

So I want to wish you all Happy Holidays. I wish the families of the victims of Sandy Hook a safe holiday too. But remember, they're in the sky playing with toys! ;D

Anyways Happy Holidays (Kinda early but I am leaving on Saturday and packing tomorrow to go to New York for the holidays. ;)

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

From BaybieBlue


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Much Needed Escape

Kaitlyn

I had thought long and hard. All I know now is my name isn't Melanie. It's Kaitlyn. I have 2 sisters that care about me. I have a mom and dad. I was kidnapped.

I think I got a second chance because somehow I was on earth. I felt at home.

If I studied hard in the last few years I would know where the Shiba house was located because I went off and did my own studies. I have traced there location. The day Daddy locked me in the dungeon I was going to tell him the location of their hideout.

I never did and I am happy I didn't.

I rushed to the Shiba house. They must have some kind of protection set up. Would I be able to get through?

I heard screams coming from that house. What did the clone do?

I ran through the gates not even thinking. Those screams sounded so familiar and similar to me. They sounded like mine but not exact. I bolted through the doors only to get ambushed by the pink ranger, Mia, and the yellow ranger, my sister…..

"Emily! Thank god you're alright!" I said hugging her.

"Stop with the act Melanie, or Kaitlyn, whoever you are. I know you don't care about me anymore. You just want me gone." Emily said.

"No, Emily, please, I don't want you gone, I love you and care about you. I know you tried to save me when I was kidnapped. I never wanted to hurt you like that. I would do anything for you to be my sister again. I love you Emily. I never want to leave you again." I begged.

"I don't know Katie. You hurt me." She said.

"What if I can get Jayden back? I know where he is and I have easy access to him. I can bring him home. The Jayden you have was a clone. Dadd- I mean Xandred sent out clones of me and Jayden to distract you guys into thinking you really do have us and that you can relax while Jayden was supposed to…..well…he was supposed to execute me. He was supposed to kill me. It would've given Jayden all my strength, power, and the power to obey Xandred." I explained.

"So they were planning on using you to the max, get the red ranger, immediately change Jayden, and then trash you?" Emily asked terrified.

"Yeah, He made me learn everything about the nighlok, made me only listen to him and be scared if someone else gave me commands and be scared that if he leaves, no one will be there to tell me what to do, making me want to protect him more. He made me call him daddy." I said in tears. I just realized I never had time to be a child…..

"I'm going to get you Jayden back. I promise." I said running off.

I rushed and dived through a gap. Xandred looked at me shocked.

"Daddy, I will never betray you. I told you that already, before I got you the red ranger, I want to execute the yellow ranger before I die. I want the red ranger to help. She means nothing to me. She let me go…." I sighed.

"Melanie, I am not letting you fight. If I lose you, I lose the fate of the world." He said grabbed my hands and wrapping them in his gently.

"But daddy, I won't die. I didn't die last time and I took them all out. I am sure I can kill 1 ranger." I promised.

"Alright sweetheart, you can go. Let me awaken the red ranger…." He sighed. I smiled a small smile.

He walked into the dungeon and swiped his hand in the air above the red rangers face. He woke up and looked at Xandred obediently, awaiting his command like I had once done over and over.

"You and Melanie are going out to destroy the yellow ranger. I want you to see it through and make sure that pathetic girl is gone before sunset. Make sure she doesn't take one more breath." Xandred ordered.

He just made it much more difficult to bring Jayden home.

"And if you both fail to come home before sunset with that girl gone, you're both getting locked in here with food once a week and no water. And if you don't think about returning, I will send moogers and nighlok to retrieve the both of you." He said.

That was his warning. He knows my plan to get him out….

I want to say Happy New Years Eve/Day to all of you (not updating tomorrow I don't think I am updating tomorrow)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sacrifice My Life

Don't read this chapter if you can't handle a character death….

Kaitlyn

My sister cared. She wanted Jayden back. I could tell. She cared deeply about him. I was her sister. I want her happy. I am willing to sacrifice myself for her happiness. Jayden's been around longer in her life. Well, as much as we both can remember, she can barely remember me so technically it isn't worth much if we can't remember each other.

I pulled the red ranger out of a gap. We waited around for the yellow ranger, Emily, my sister, my supposed to be partner in crime. Mia, Mike, and Emily showed up.

I pulled a bottle out of my pocket. It was a cure Octaroo was working on in case we didn't need a person…..It was working….. I swiped it on my way out. I gave it to Jayden.

"Drink. It will make you stronger." I said.

He swallowed it.

He collapsed, but I caught him in time to hand him to Emily.

"Keep him as far away from Xandred till this blows over. Xandred may try to reclaim him….or kill him….or do something." I said.

"What about you? I want my sister back. I never got to meet her…." Emily said sadly….

That was when Kevin ran in.

"I got rid of the clone." He said to Emily.

Em nodded, not caring.

"If I go with you, Xandred's just going to get angrier. He's going to come back even angrier and kill you Emily. It's too late for me, but I can save you. Bye Emily…..Forever." I said.

"Kaitlyn!" Emily cried.

"_Kaitlyn!" Emily shouted. She was crying._

_I turned behind me and saw a man was trying to grab her._

"_Get off of my sister! She isn't yours!" I shouted at the man trying to grab her._

_I ran at him with intense speed. I bolted into his legs, causing him to drop my sister. I grabbed her and ran. _

_That was the first time. We were only 3.5 and our mom taught us things to say and what to do. I only said what I was told to say. I was supposed to get help but I knew it may end up being too late so I saved her._

"_Thanks Katie." She said hugging me tightly. _

"_We're sisters. I am always going to be there for you. I promise Emidy." I said. I heard Serena say this to her friend but I replaced it with sister instead._

"We're sisters. I am always going to be there for you. Maybe not physically, but mentally. I love you Emily. I always will. But listen, I am doing this for you." I said. I turned around, about to re-enter the gap.

"Someone do something!" Emily pleaded. I can tell she was in tears.

"Sorry Emily. Please forgive me." I muttered. I then entered the gap.

I didn't go onto the ship.

Where do I fit in? I can't stay with the humans because I will bring danger…..The nighlok hate me…

I went in to the deep water.

Emily

We were carrying Jayden back to the Shiba house. I was in tears. My sister…my beautiful sister…

Why did she have to leave me again! Doesn't she know I will try my best to protect her till she gets better?

I hung back. I wanted so desperately to be with her.

"Go ahead guys, Im going to actually hang back…" I said.

I ran back to the park we were at. It was where my sister said her final goodbye to me. Why would she say a final goodbye? Wasn't I going to see her again?!

It was about an hour later. I had found Kaitlyn's favorite hair clip. She wore it the day she went missing. It was shaped like a Ladybug. It meant Happiness and freedom is the way she put it. The ladybug was always happy and had wings so it could have freedom…..

I held the hair clip close to me.

That's when I heard a gap open and close. I turned towards the noise. I saw my sister on the floor, covered in the Sanzu water, her lips blue, her eyes look like glass, and she looked so pale. She was lifeless…..

"KATIE!" I screamed.

I rushed to her. I couldn't touch her. She would burn.

"KATIE! PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I begged.

I summoned for a heat resistant glove, hoping it wouldn't burn through me. I shook her, trying to get a response.

"KATIE!" I cried.

I summoned for a towel and dried her. I held her in my arms tightly.

"Katie..." I cried out.

"Don't leave me Katie…." I begged.

"Please Katie!"

"Please." I said in more tears.

I picked up my phone and called Ji. I then was ordered to call 911.

It was then when she was pronounced dead….

So this chapter definitely got tears out of me. I was crying as I was writing this before she even died…. I don't know why I made Kaitlyn die…..I guess I wanted a sad ending without knowing it….. hmm….Anyways, the funeral is up next.

I KNOW WHY NOW! I wanted to show the connection Emily had with her sister before she even got to know her really. :P

Sorry if I made you cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Goodbye Kaitlyn

Emily

I was wearing a red dress with black polka dots. I had on black heels with black tights. I had a black hat with a white rose on both sides. My mom started to tell me stories of Kaitlyn after I told her she died.

"Kaitlyn always dreamed of being a ladybug. She would go on and on about how pretty they were." My mom said. I was going to make her dream come true. That's why I was dressed like this. Inspired by a lady bug. I got Serena to dress like this too!

Mom and dad were going, same with Serena.

My friends agreed to go too.

We arrived at the church. He spoke about Kaitlyn. He said that hopefully her life was blissful. Then we moved to the funeral yard area.

We did things a little different. We did the Wake at the funeral yard.

I walked up to her. She was wearing the outfit she wore when she went missing, just bigger. She was wearing lipstick, eyelids closed, and hair curled much more than natural.

They tried to make her look alive. I placed the hair clip in her hair. I wanted her to have it forever.

None of us knew Kaitlyn very well so none of us could speak. Mom said she loved ladybugs, that outfit, and her sister. Dad said something similar. They both agreed they were happy to be her parents.

Serena said that even though we caused trouble, she would do anything to save Kaitlyn, anything to get her back.

I said that she isn't gone. She is still inside my heart and will always be there till I die.

We then put her in her grave.

Her bed for well…ever.

I looked at her grave.

_Here lies Kaitlyn Carly Suzuki_

_ A daughter_

_ A sister_

_ A friend_

_ May 16__th__ 1998- January 2, 2014_

_ Rip_

I wouldn't accept it. My sister, her life, her beautiful and precious life. It shouldn't have to end.

I don't think I will ever get over this.

Luckily, I have my friends and family by my side.

Oh, and did I mention Jayden's now my boyfriend. He understands the pain oddly. The pain of losing a sister.

Kaitlyn, you're a beautiful Angel now. You were always my Angel and now you are one. Love ya sis.

So yeah, sad ending. I did cry though….just letting you know.

Oh, and this is the last chapter. A new story will be coming out once I decide which one…..


End file.
